Mistress of the Millennia
by kaehimi
Summary: A strange girl shows up, and Yami thinks there's something unusual about her because she has abilities that normal people don't. To make matters even more complicated, Yami Bakura takes an interest in her... *Chapter 11 up*
1. The Prologue

Mistress of the Millennia

By Kaehimi 

*Summary*A strange girl shows up, and Yami thinks there's something unusual about her because she has abilities that normal people don't. To make matters every more complicated, Yami Bakura takes an interest in her...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *but I own Casina*

Note: This story is as if Shadi never existed.

"The Prologue"

Down by the sea, the waves crashed against the large rocks jutting out, and something else. It was the limp yet stiff body of a young girl. Just as gulls were starting to surround her, she coughed and sputtered. The girl was alive! She had dared to battle with the ferocious sea and survived!

The unknown girl lifted herself from the rock upon which she was washed up onto. She stared into the blue distance, and raising her hand above her hand, she conjured up a ball of light. The girl snuffed it out, glad that her powers were still intact. Suddenly, a huge wave came up, and swept her out to sea again...


	2. Part One: The Find

Mistress of the Millennia

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! *But I do own Casina*

"Part 1"

"The Find"

Yugi came home from school, put his backpack onto the table, and yelled, "I'm home!" He looked around and found his Grandpa in the living room with a little girl lying on their sofa. "Who is that?" Yugi asked, looking at the kid in his home. She could be no older than 6 or 7 years old. Her midnight black hair was in two braids with pink ribbons tying them in place. The mysterious girl had a smooth, pearly pink collar on. Her eyes were closed because she was asleep, so he couldn't see their color. She had a lot of smudges, cuts, and bruises all over her. Her baby pink colored sleeveless shirt had dirt all over it, and her short pink skirt was also dirty. Her white knee-high boots were decent, but were turning a muddy color.

"I found her stumbling down the street, and I invited her into the shop. She sat down in a chair, and started looking at cards. I left, and when I came back, she was asleep." Yugi's Grandpa answered as he shook his head. "Poor child, I wonder where her parents are?"

"Oh..." Yugi was unsure of what to say. Suddenly, his Millennium Puzzle began glowing, and Yami came out. 

"Who is she?" Yami wanted to know, and Yugi told him. Yami stared at her for a long time, then said, "She seems familiar, and there is a strong energy force pulsing from her."

Yugi was confused, but he didn't have time to respond as Yami returned to the Puzzle. The mysterious girl stirred a bit, and slowly her eyes flickered open. "Where...where am I?" She asked. Her voice was like a feather, soft and light. Her eyes were shocking; they were a shade of black that seemed darker than her hair, if possible. 

"You fell asleep in my shop," said Yugi's Grandpa. 

"Oh I did? Oh, I'm so sorry," the unknown girl apologized, her voice getting weaker.

"Are you okay?" Yugi was worried, stranger or not, this little girl seemed frail and hurt.

She didn't answer as she started coughing. 

"What's your name?" Yugi asked as his Grandpa left to get a cup of hot water.

"My...name?" The girl wrinkled her nose as she thought. "I'm not sure...Casina...?"

"You don't know your name?" Yugi was shocked, "anyway, my name is Yugi Muto." *Did I spell that right?*

"Nice to meet-" the girl who called herself Casina started coughing again before she could finish. 

Yugi's Grandpa hurried back into the room with a cup of hot water. "Here, drink this." He said as he gave her the water.

"Thank you," Casina barely whispered as she struggled to sit up. She sipped a little water, then gulped the rest down. "I'm sorry, I should probably be going," she said as she tried to get up.

"Where are you heading?" Yugi's Grandpa asked.

"I don't know...anywhere I can find, I guess."

Yugi was surprised, "Where are your parents, little girl?"

"Parents? What?" Casina seemed confused and dazed. "Oh..." She suddenly dropped her cup, thank goodness it was just a plastic one. "Who are you? Who am I? What is happening?" Casina's eyes closed as she fell forward, and Yugi caught her.

He looked at his Grandpa, and they both knew what each other were thinking. "She will stay with us until we can find a relative of hers." Yugi's Grandpa decided. They both looked at the short, thin girl in Yugi's arms. He gently set her down on the sofa again, and covered her with a blanket.


	3. The Meetings

Mistress of the Millennia

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!"! *But I do own Casina*

Note: This is kind of OOC (Out Of Character).

"The Meetings"

"So who is this girl, anyway?" Joey asked as he, Bakura, Téa, and Yugi walked towards Yugi's home.

"We don't know exactly, but she's going to stay at our house until we can find her parents or a guardian for her. She said that she was feeling better this morning, and I thought maybe she would be cheered up if she could meet some new people." It had been almost a week since Casina arrived at Yugi's house. 

"Oh, I hope we don't scare her or something," Téa said. "Especially you, Joey!" They all laughed.

When they finally arrived at Yugi's home, everyone went in and put their things on the kitchen table. "I'm home, Grandpa!" Yugi said. He and his friends walked into the living room, and like he expected, Casina and his Grandpa were there playing Duel Monsters. When they found out she didn't know what they were, Yugi's Grandfather decided to teach her how to play. Casina had the tip of her tongue pushed out of her mouth as she scrutinized her hand of cards. The score was tied at 100 life points each. Casina and Yugi's Grandpa both looked up as everyone entered. 

"Hello, Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Téa." Yugi's Grandpa said.

"Hi!" Ever since she regained her strength, Yugi found out that having a six-year-old in the house was scary. Casina could get very hyper at times, but mostly she was just on the active side. "Who are you?" She asked while looking at Joey, Bakura, and Téa.

"Hey, this is Joey, this is Bakura, and this is Téa. They wanted to meet you. Everyone, this is Casina." Yugi introduced them. 

There was a sudden blur as Casina stood up and, dropping her hand of cards ran over to Yugi and his friends. "HimynameisCasinahowareyou?" She said in a blur, then laughed. "Sorry, it's really awesome to meet you!" She stuck out her hand and shook everyone else's hands. "Joey, Téa and Bakura?" 

"Casina, I just took away all your life points," Yugi's Grandpa informed her.

"But that's not fair, I didn't get to finish my turn!" Casina turned around pouted, and made a really cute puppy face.

Yugi's Grandpa chuckled and left the room saying, "Too bad for you! I'm going to go grocery shopping, I will be right back." 

"I don't find that funny!" Casina said as everyone else began laughing. "Hey..." Casina walked over to Bakura and touched his Millennium Ring, "This looks like Yugi's Puzzle, did you both get them together?" She asked as she turned the Ring over and looked at its eye. 

"Er-no, but they're from the same place." Bakura answered, surprised that she would notice something like that.

"Wait, don't tell me," Casina said as she looked up at him. "Hmm..." Casina closed her eyes and looked like she was thinking as hard as she could. She opened one eye and guessed, "Egypt?" Casina opened her other eye and laughed at Yugi and Bakura's shocked faces as she played with one of her braids. "Gosh, you look like you just saw a Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt walk around the room!"

"There is something about this girl..." Yami said to Yugi from his Puzzle. 

Bakura suddenly began shaking, and gripped the coffee table for support. "Ahhh," he cried as his Yami took over his body. 

Yami Bakura threw Bakura into his Ring and opened his eyes. "Little girl," he hissed. "You know where they are, don't you?"

Yami automatically appeared next to Yugi.

Casina stared at Yami Bakura; "You're not Bakura anymore, are you?" She asked and turning to Yami, added, "And you're not just another Yugi, are you?" 

"Don't avoid the question!" Yami Bakura roared as he advanced toward Casina. "Where are the other Millennium Items?!" 

Casina did not move as Yami Bakura stood towering over her. She stared calmly up at him, meeting his eyes. "Why do you want to know?" She asked, her eyes defying him.

"So you do know!" Both Yami Bakura and Yami yelled.

In a flash, Yami Bakura drew a knife grabbed Casina. "No one move, or I'll cut her!" He said as he put the blade of the knife at the child's throat.

"You wouldn't dare!" Yami yelled, but he stopped moving. "You need her alive to tell you what you want to know!"

"Oh, really?" Yami Bakura sneered as he glanced down at the girl in his grip; he pushed the blade a little harder and drew some blood. Strangely, she wasn't crying or even screaming. Her eyes were closed lightly, not in fear, but in a calm way. 

"Casina!" Téa yelled.

Casina unexpectedly slipped out of Yami Bakura's grasp, twisted around to face him, and grabbed his wrist with her hand. "Yami of the Ring," she whispered as she retained her hold on his wrist. Yami Bakura found to his shock that he couldn't move back or shake her hand off. "Bakura, this is for you!" Casina yelled as she released a flare of light into Yami Bakura. She didn't move as a golden colored light came from her heart and slowly made its way to Yami Bakura's head. It was like honey, sliding and sticking. 

"Ah!" Yami, Yugi, Téa, and Joey tried in vain to cover their eyes. When the bright light faded, Yami immediately returned to the Millennium Puzzle. Everyone saw Casina standing over Bakura, who was now on the floor. Casina blinked, and looking down, saw Bakura on at her feet. 

"Hey, how'd you get here?" She asked as she grabbed one of his arms and tried to pull him up. She slipped because Bakura was too heavy for her, and fell down next to him. "Yugi, aren't you going to help?" She said as she quickly got up again and tried to pull Bakura up again. Yugi grabbed the same arm as Casina, Joey and Téa grabbed the other arm. 

"Wha-?" Bakura said as they all managed to pull him up.

Casina giggled, "What were you doing on the floor?"

Bakura looked up at a cut with blood on Casina's neck, and gasped. "Did I hurt you, Casina?"

"What, would you?" Casina looked up at him with curious eyes.

"How did you get that cut?" Bakura asked as he looked at the liquid gushing out of the cut.

"Hm?" Casina reached up with two fingers, touched her neck and looked at the blood now dripping from her fingers. "Ouch." She winced and suddenly looked pale. "Umm...I'll be right back," she said and ran for the bathroom. 

As soon as Casina left, Yami appeared again. "Are you all right?" He asked Bakura.

"Yes, but how did she manage to force my Yami back into the Ring?"

"I don't know, but I believe we may be found someone special." Yami stared at where Casina left the room.

"What did it feel like, Bakura?" Téa asked, worried about her friend.

"It felt wonderful," Began Bakura, anxious to describe his feelings. "I felt like I was full of happy feelings, joy, love, peace, warmth, and I don't know what she did, but I felt completely safe."

"That sounds like the doing of ancient magic..." Yami trailed off. "She must know where all the Millennium Items are, and that must be why Yami Bakura tried to attack her." 

"Woah, freaky!" Joey said.

"Hm, 'freaky' doesn't even begin to describe her-" Yami stopped and returned to the Puzzle suddenly just as Casina came into the room.

"Hey, I'm baaaaaaaaaack!" Casina just about yelled as she bounced into the room. "What's wrong, you're all staring at me, like I have four heads or something!" Casina laughed yet again.

That broke the tension in the room. "What happened anyway? Why were you on the floor, Bakura?" Casina asked, smiling. 

"Don't you remem-" Bakura started before Yugi clapped a hand over his mouth.

"He just fell," said Joey. "Just like Bakura, huh? Always such a klutz, aren't you Bakura?" Joey grinned as he smacked Bakura on the back.

"HEY!" Bakura yelled back.

"Joey! That wasn't nice," Téa began to lecture him about being nice.

Casina looked around the room as she shook her head. "Gosh, you have weird friends, Yugi!"


	4. The Homework Assignment

Mistress of the Millennia

By Kaehimi 

*Summary*A strange girl shows up, and Yami thinks there's something unusual about her because she has abilities that normal people don't. To make matters every more complicated, Yami Bakura takes an interest in her...*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *but I own Casina*

Note: This would never happen, but...

"The Homework Assignment"

As soon as school was over, Yugi and his friends ran out the door. "Woah, wait up!" Joey yelled as he chased after Yugi. 

"Can't," Yugi yelled back, running as fast as he could. "I am supposed to pick Casina up from her first day of school. I'm already late, her school gets out earlier than ours."

"Well, don't rush yourself so much. You'll hurt yourself!" Téa laughed.

Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Bakura skidded past a corner and stopped in front of a large building, the Elementary School. No one was there except for a lone girl in pink, sitting on the front steps reading a book. "HEY CASINA!" Joey yelled as he waved to her. Casina looked up and smiled. 

She slung her bookbag onto her back, picked up her book, "How to Play Duel Monsters", and ran over. "Hi guys!" She smiled and threw herself into Yugi's outstretched arms, nearly knocking him over. "I missed you!" 

"Hey, Casina!" Yugi let go and started walking down the street. 

"How was your first day of school, kid?" Joey asked.

"It was..." Casina's bright grin faded. "Ummm..." Casina kicked a rock in her path.

"Is something wrong, Casina?" Téa inquired.

"You don't look so great," Bakura noted.

"Yugi, is there something different with me from other kids?" Casina asked, still kicking the same rock down the sidewalk.

"Not that I know of," Yugi answered. "What makes you think so?"

"Oh nothing," Casina replied. "Hey look at the book I got from the school's library!" She suddenly seemed happy again. 

"How to Play Duel Monsters," Téa read. "That's nice."

"It has tons of strategies," Casina smiled. 

"Casina, just believe in the Heart of the Cards and you can do anything." Yugi said. 

"I know, Yugi. I just like reading it." Casina smiled as she opened the thick book in her arms. "I'm already on page 206!"

"Hey..." Joey started, "How can a little kid like you read such an advanced book like that?"

Casina looked up, "Why not?"

"Where did you learn to read?" Bakura stared at Casina.

"You have to learn to read?" Casina seemed confused. "I just opened the book and I could understand it. What's wrong with that?" 

Yugi stopped suddenly and stared at Casina. "Casina, how old are you?"

"Six."

"What grade are you in?"

"Yugi, did you forget already? Second." Casina laughed. 

Yugi, Bakura, Joey and Téa exchanged glances and then all stared at Casina. "What?" Casina asked, confused.

"Nothing, never mind." Yugi answered.

"Okay..." Casina sounded disbelieving. "Come on, race you to the game shop!" She said as she took off down the street.

"HEY!" Yugi yelled and started chasing her.

"Not fair," Joey said.

"You got a head start!" Téa added.

"Oh great, not another run." Bakura sighed as he too began running.

After quite a long run, which was very good exercise, Yugi and his friends finally reached the Game Shop, Yugi's home. "Where is Casina?" He wondered out loud as he opened the door slowly. He stepped cautiously into the room and put his backpack on the table. "I'm home!" He yelled, but no one responded. Yugi walked into the next room and yelled as a blur pounced on him. "AHHHH! I've been attacked!" Yugi fell back and crashed into Joey, Téa and Bakura. 

Casina looked at the trouble she had caused by jumping on Yugi and burst into laughter. "You should have seen your face, Yugi!" She couldn't stop laughing, and laughter is contagious. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing. 

"Don't scare me like that, Casina!" Yugi scolded her. "Attacking me like that, sheesh!" He said as he began laughing again.

When everyone settled down and sat somewhere in the living room Casina spoke up. "Oh, and your Grandpa went out to run some errands, so he'll be back in a while. Casina opened her backpack and took out her homework, which were a few sheets on grammar, adding, subtracting and spelling. 

"Need any help?" Yugi asked, looking over her shoulder. 

"Nope, this is really easy!" 

"Okay, let get started on our homework then." Bakura said, and everyone agreed. 

Casina zipped through her math and language homework and was finished in a few minutes after she started. She glanced over at Bakura's advanced algebra homework. "Bakura, you got the first, sixth, and seventeenth problems wrong." She informed him. "You see, when you cancel it out, that part goes with it, so your answer is wrong because you have to do this to it." Casina said, writing out the correct procedure and ending up with the right answer. She folded the paper up into a paper airplane and threw it at Bakura's head. It got caught in his hair and Casina giggled. "Be right back. I'm hungry!" Casina ran out the door into the kitchen for a snack.

Curious, Bakura opened the note and looked over Casina's answer. His eyes got wide as he saw her correction. "She's right." He gulped and handed the paper over to Yugi. Joey and Téa read over Yugi's shoulder and were also shocked. 

Yugi began to glow and suddenly, Yami appeared. "Who is she?" He asked, expecting someone to know.

"We still don't know. We entered in school under my name." Yugi couldn't take his eyes off Casina's paper. 

Téa picked up the paper and walked over to Bakura's side of the coffee table. "You did do it wrong, Bakura." She said, looking at Bakura's homework. "But how did she know?" 

No one knew, but they didn't have time anyway as Casina walked slowly into the room with a bunch of cups and a bottle of juice. Yami disappeared just in time to avoid being seen. "Anyone up for something to drink? I'm parched." Casina put the cups down on the table and tried to open the bottle.

"Here, let me help you with that, kid." Joey grabbed the big bottle and opened the juice. 

"Thanks." Casina smiled as she gulped down her cup of juice. "Yum!" She laughed and then turned to Yugi, Joey, and Téa. "Since you were doing your homework together, you should probably check your answers too." She pointed out.

"Casina, how do you know how to do this?" Téa asked gently.

"Why not?" Casina seemed unsure that she knew much more than the average kid did.

"You're only six and you know this stuff!" Joey yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" Casina turned to face Joey.

"Casina," Yugi started. "You might want to have a talk with your teacher to see if you can learn something more challenging than what you are learning now."

"Yeah!" Casina's eyes shimmered. "That's what I was thinking about. Everything seems...easy." Casina squeezed her eyes closed for a second-her sign of frustration. 

"Right, I'll go speak with your teacher tomorrow." Yugi volunteered, being the nice person he was.


	5. The Sign

Mistress of the Millennia

By Kaehimi 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *but I own Casina*

Note: I have a hard time capturing characters, as you can probably tell. I had Tristan go on a "vacation" because I don't know him at all, sorry! _ Thankies.

"The Sign"

Yugi picked up his phone and called Joey. "Hey, Joey?" He asked as Joey picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I have to do something before school so I'm not going to be able to walk with you guys, okay?"

"Sure, Yuge." Joey answered.

"Can you tell Téa for me?" 

"No prob!" Joey said as he hung up.

Yugi hung up too and then smiled. He had a big surprise in store for his friends.

The next day, Yugi got up early and packed his lunch. He was just finishing as Casina walked in with her backpack. "Oh gosh, Yugi. Why does school start this early?" She complained as she yawned.

"So you can get out early." Yugi explained. "Here, I'll pack you some lunch while you eat breakfast."

"Okay, thank you Yugi!" Casina said as she pulled the cereal out of the cabinet.

Casina wolfed down her breakfast just as Yugi finished making her lunch. Casina stopped and stared at Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. It seemed to glimmer even brighter the longer she looked at it. Casina blinked once then twice as it morphed into a person. All that was in Casina's vision now was a person, who she couldn't make out. All of a sudden, a hand shook her. "Casina, Casina!" Casina shook her head and looked up at Yugi.

"Ahh, sorry!" Casina laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. 

"You okay?" When Casina nodded, Yugi handed her a brown paper bag. "Here's your lunch, now let's get going before we're late." 

"Right!" Casina nodded and grabbed her bag and lunch. She ran to the door and waited there for Yugi who arrived just a few seconds after. Casina opened the door and stepped outside. "It's such a wonderful day..." she thought as she took in the sights around her. The sky never seemed so blue, and the clouds so fluffy. Trees were vibrant green shades and birds flew among their many leaves, singing. A warm breeze ruffled her school uniform. Casina closed her eyes and breathed in the essence of happiness. She opened her eyes and began running to catch up with Yugi.

They both reached the Domino High School at the same time. Yugi walked ahead and Casina was just a few steps behind him. She glanced around and was suddenly nervous. She hurried up and walked beside Yugi. When they reached the main office, Yugi stepped forward to the secretary. "We're here to see the principal," he explained. 

"Right this way," the secretary directed.

Yugi walked down the corridor, and Casina followed, throwing a quick "thank you," behind her shoulder. Yugi knocked on the door of the principal, and then entered. 

"Hello, this is the student my grandpa called you about." He said, introducing Casina.

Casina walked in slowly, again looking around and shifting her eyes until they landed on the principal. "Hi," she squeaked, in a tiny voice. 

"Hello, miss. I would like to say how surprised I was at your skills, and your grades on all of your tests. Since this is very rare, I would like to give you a week to see if you can keep up with your courses, and if you can, then you may stay at Domino High School."

Casina nodded slowly. "Thank you." She had no clue what else to say. 

"Yes, you will be put in all the same classes as this gentleman. I believe that covers everything."

"Thanks." Yugi and Casina said at the same time.

"Now, hurry off, and give this note to all your teachers." The principal said, giving Casina a note, then she looked down at her calendar.

Casina bolted out and Yugi followed. "Here, you can put your things in my locker until your week is up. Then you'll get your own." Yugi said.

"Thanks." 

As they entered, Casina walked over to the homeroom teacher and handed her the note. She had a small conversation with her while Yugi walked over to Joey and Téa. 

Joey smiled, "Hey Yuge!" 

Téa waved then looked beyond him toward Casina. "What's she doing here?" She asked in a confused voice.

"She's going to school here from now on." Yugi said, smiling. "Can you believe it? Casina passed the entrance exam with flying colors. I'm proud of her." 

"What the-?" Joey stammered. "Is that-" 

"Oh my gosh!" Téa was shocked.

"Hi Joey, hi Téa!" Casina said as she walked over. "I'm in your class now."

"Well," Joey didn't know what to say. "That's great!" 

"Yes, it's wonderful." Téa added.

Casina found a seat next to Yugi and sat down as class began. "Wow, this is so scary but so cool all at the same time!" She thought to herself. After attendance, and everyone staring at her, Casina began to wonder where Bakura was. "I wonder why Bakura hasn't shown up yet?" She stared at the door until finally, Bakura stumbled in.

"You're LATE!" The homeroom teacher screeched at him. Bakura looked like he couldn't care less. He managed to get down the aisle and into his seat, and winced as a detention slip was slapped onto his desk. 

"Bakura, are you okay?" Casina whispered to him, staring. Bakura had a black eye, a split lip, and several other injuries.

Bakura glanced at Casina's worried face and shrugged, not caring. He zoned off eventually. "I wonder what happened to him..." She thought. 

After school, Casina decided to stay and ask her teachers a few questions. Yugi wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "What if something happens?" He asked. 

"I'll walk her home." Bakura volunteered, "I have detention anyway."

Yugi seemed unsure. Then he looked at Casina's adorable puppy face and sighed. "Okay, but be back soon." 

"Bye Téa, bye Joey, bye Yugi! See you soon!" Casina followed them to the door, waved, and then hurried off to her teacher. 

When she arrived in her first class, Bakura was there writing out 100 times, 'I will not be late'.

Casina took her new textbook out of her backpack and went to ask her teacher a few questions about the following lessons. Pretty soon, all of Casina's questions were answered. She sat down next to Bakura who was on the 97th sentence. "I'll meet you at the door," she said and ran to Yugi's locker to get her coat and things. She opened the locker and then saw someone behind her, turning around; she gasped as an older kid towered over her. "Hi." Casina squeaked out and tried to move. The person slammed his hand next to her head.

"Go back to preschool," he growled, throwing her bag down the hall. 

Casina stared at him, and then something began to glow in her hand. With one shove, Casina sent him flying into the other wall, knocking him out. She gathered her books and fled out the door to wait for Bakura. 

Bakura was standing right around the corner, and had seen everything. He was shocked, and his Yami suddenly appeared. "There is something with that girl." He said, looking at the boy she had shoved across the hall. "And she knows something about the Millennium Items," he paused for a second then a smile spread over his face. "I have an idea..."


	6. The Kidnapping

Mistress of the Millennia

By Kaehimi 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *but I own Casina*

"The Kidnapping"

Yami Bakura took over Bakura's body, throwing him into the Millennium Ring. He ran outside where he saw Casina. "Hi," he forced himself to sound cheerful.

Casina looked at him strangely and asked, "Did you get taller, Bakura?"

"Er-no. Maybe you shrunk." Yami Bakura forced out a laugh.

"Oh thanks, you're nice," Casina said sarcastically, while heading towards her home.

"Wait, I know a shortcut." Yami Bakura grabbed her arm and pulled her in a different direction. 

"Are you sure, Bakura? Yugi never told me about a shortcut home." Casina seemed unsure about following Yami Bakura.

"Yugi doesn't know. It's a secret one."

"Bakura, we're going the wrong way. How can it be a shortcut when we're going the wrong way?" Casina tried to shake off Yami Bakura's grip on her arm, and found out she couldn't. "Bakura, let go of me. I'm going home!"

Yami Bakura tightened his grip on her, almost cutting off the blood circulation. He began to walk faster, dragging the protesting child along with him. "Hurry up."

"Bakura, ow, you're hurting me. Let go, let go!"

"Shut up, you little brat." Yami Bakura snarled at her.

"Bakura! Stop it!" Casina tried in vain to wriggle out of his grasp, but Yami Bakura expected it and turned around to face her.

"Don't make a sound." He drew his knife and pressed it to her neck.

Casina looked at down at the knife on her neck, and then back up at Yami Bakura. "You're not Bakura, are you?" She accused. "Bakura would never do something like this."

Yami Bakura shook his head, turned slowly forward, then whirled around and punched Casina in the stomach, knocking her out. He picked her up and carried her through a field, to an abandoned house. When he got in, he shut the door and walked into the first room. It had a thick pole in the corner, and nothing else. Everything was covered in dust and a small cloud of it rose when Yami Bakura walked in. 

Meanwhile...

It was almost midnight, and there was still no sign of Casina or Bakura. Yugi searched frantically all over the neighborhood, and Joey and Téa helped. Yugi was very worried, and his Yami appeared. "I think I know where she is." He said. "But I don't like it."

"Where is she?" Yugi yelled.

"Is she okay?" Téa asked.

"Who is she with?" Joey wanted to know.

"I think out friend Yami Bakura has her." Yami answered in his calm voice.

"WHAT?!" Yugi yelled, "What would he want with her?"

"Do you remember when she first met him? How she forced him into the ring?"

"Who could forget that?" Téa said.

"Well, I think there is something special about that girl, and I think she knows where the other Millennium Items are." Yami concluded.

"We have to find her!" Joey exclaimed. "Before Yami Bakura does something to her!"

"Yes, I can sense her power pulsing. It's just a light one though, she must be out cold." Yami began heading in one direction, then changed and turned the other way. "I think I can find her..."

****

Kaehimi: I'm probably not going to be able to update for a while...


	7. The Search

Mistress of the Millennia

By Kaehimi 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *but I own Casina*

"The Search"

Casina woke up and tried to move. When she found that she could move at all, she instantly became alert. She looked around, and discovered that she was tied to a pole in a dusty old house with no one there. There was a piece of cloth over her mouth, so when she tried to yell for help, no sound came out. 'Where am I?' She wondered, when Yami Bakura walked into the house. He smirked as he walked over to her.

"Hello, child." He laughed as she struggled in her bonds. 

"Mmmm!"

"What was that?" Yami Bakura laughed, then suddenly became serious. "Now, you know about something I need, so why don't you tell me everything I want to know."

"Mm! Mm!" Casina shook her head and her braid came undone. She looked down at it, and realized that one of her hair elastics had fallen out. She thought, 'I hope Yugi and his friends can find me, maybe they'll find my hair piece.'

"Oh you will? That's a good little girl." Yami Bakura dragged Bakura out of his Millennium Ring, and then said, "If you tell me what I want to know, I won't hurt your friend too bad."

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Casina yelled.

"First, tell me where the Millennium Items are."

Casina shook her head, trying to say something. Yami Bakura smiled, pushed Bakura against the wall and walked in front of Casina. He lifted the cloth over her mouth for a second, and asked, "Where are they?"

"I don't know what you are talking about! I don't even know who you are!" Casina protested, but it didn't do any good.

After he made sure the cloth was in place again, Yami Bakura picked Bakura up, and threw him across the room. 

"Mmmmm!" Casina cried.

"Are you ready to tell me? If not, there's always more reasons too." He punched Bakura and tossed him aside.

"Which item?" Casina whispered when she was ungagged again.

"This is the way it should go..." Yami Bakura grinned a nasty smile.

Meanwhile...

Yami ran through a field and saw a flash of pink in the tall grass. He picked it up, and waited for Yugi, Joey, and Téa to catch up. "Look."

"It's Casina's hair band!" Téa said, excited.

"We must be getting close." Yugi said.

"Good," Joey said as he made a fist. "Why that Yami Bakura!"

"Right, we must be headed in the correct direction. Let's just hope Yami Bakura-" Yami stopped suddenly.

"What? Yami are you all right?" Yugi asked, worried.

"Are you okay?" Téa said.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?" Joey yelled, also concerned.

"Why didn't I think of this before. It all makes sense now!" Yami said, stopping.

"What?" Yugi, Joey and Téa all said at the same time.

"She must be a form of my Mistress!" Yami began to explain. "My Mistress is the woman who was installed to watch over all of the Millennium Items. She knows where all of them are, and everything about the people who have them."

"Why didn't Casina tell us?" Téa asked.

"She's dead-" Yami started, but stopped at the shocked looks on everyone else's faces. "When my Mistress dies, she is reborn. There have been many times when she died and came back. I guess this time she was reborn as a girl, and doesn't know her full powers yet."

"Oh, I'm still confused, but that's okay. Let's go kick some Yami Bakura butt!" Joey yelled.

Meanwhile...

Casina began answering some of Yami Bakura's questions, but she couldn't answer all of them. This angered Yami Bakura, so he took out his anger on Bakura. Pretty soon, Bakura was just a bloody mess, and Casina was shocked....


	8. Part Two: The Change

Mistress of the Millennia

By Kaehimi 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *but I own Casina*

"Part 2"

"The Change"

Casina began to glow, and all of a sudden, she disappeared in a burst of light. When the brightness faded, in her place there was a different person, much older and taller. "Yami of the Ring," she whispered in a cold voice. "You dare harm me?" Her tone turned to ice as she stared at Yami Bakura, who in turn, was staring at her in complete shock. She lifted her open hand straight above her head, and her dress ruffled. It was a white, pearly color, and there were slits up the side of her long sleeves. A piece of thick, flat string criss-crossed across the cut, closing the gap. There were three other identical slits besides the one on her sleeves, the sides of her long dress and a small one on the front of her dress. Her wavy silver hair flowed down her back and slightly flew around her, little wisps of light. Her eyes were a pale gray color, with a tint of blue. The only thing about her that wasn't whitish was a thick collar around her neck. It was a huge diamond in the middle of it, and from it ran little streams of quicksilver.

Yami Bakura immediately dropped to his knees, forgetting about Bakura. 

"Yami of the Ring," Casina hissed as a bright ball of light began forming in the palm of her hand. "Yami of the Ring," she said again, more gently, before slowly lowering her hand. Casina closed her hand, snuffing out the ball of flame. Without letting her eyes wander from his, Casina moved toward Yami Bakura. "It's been too long, has it not?" Casina asked. All of a sudden two wings grew out of her back. She stretched them out as she floated over to him. With her hand, she gently closed Yami Bakura's open jaw. "What mischief have you been up to nowadays? Hm?" 

Yami Bakura did not have time to answer, as Yugi, Yami, Téa, and Joey burst into the room. "What have you done?!" Yami yelled at Yami Bakura. 

"Oh no!" Yugi said, catching Casina's eyes. "It's her!"

"What?" Joey asked, completely confused. 

"He's released her!" Yami answered in shock. He too dropped to his knees at the sight of Casina. 

"Yami of the Puzzle, I have missed you also." Casina smiled as flew over to him, a foot above the floor. When she reached him, she calmly grasped his shoulders, and spoke one word. "Rise." It was not a request, it was a command. 

Yami rose to meet her eyes. "Mistress, are you going to choose one of us to bond with? Is that why Yami Bakura has released you from your other form?"

"No one has released me, Yami of the Puzzle. It was simply time for me to come back. Triggered by the sight of poor Bakura lying in Yami of the Ring's shadows and orders, I decided to return as the Mistress of the Millennium Items." Casina smiled as she landed on the ground. Brushing an unseen dust particle off of her right wing, she closed her eyes, then slowly opened them again taking in a deep breath. "As for the answer to your first question, do not worry. For I do not believe that it is time for me to bond with another Yami. If I did, I would not bond again with the Yami of the Ring. It seems to me that his heart has hardened more than we thought. Isn't that correct, Yami of the Ring?" She glanced at Yami Bakura who was starting to rise.

"Mistress, together, we could conquer everything! Think of all the weak souls we would rid the world of then!" Yami Bakura protested. 

"Yami of the Ring, your companion is in pain. Will you not help him?" Casina ignored his protest. 

Yami Bakura seemed unsure of whether to help his twin, Bakura, to impress the Mistress. On the other hand, she had already decided not to choose him to bond with. If only her trust could be earned back...

"Mistress, is it definite that you will not bond with me?"

"Perhaps."

Yami Bakura considered this for a second, then reached over to Bakura and helped him up.

"What...?" Bakura managed to get out. Still weak from his Yami, Bakura could only whisper.

"Shut-" Yami Bakura began, but stopped as Casina shot him a stern glance. "Quiet, Bakura, you'll be okay..." Yami Bakura ground his teeth together as he supported Bakura, who lost consciousness again.

"That will be enough, Yami of the Ring." Casina walked over, and picked up Bakura. "I will take over from here." She walked out the door, and spreading her wings, took flight in the night sky.

****

Kaehimi: Dramatic! ^_^ My favorite chapter!


	9. The Hall of Life and Time

Mistress of the Millennia

By Kaehimi 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *but I own Casina*

"The Hall of Life and Time"

Bakura slowly opened his eyes and discovered he was in a strange person's arms. He opened them a little more, and saw to his shock, that he wasn't on the ground. "AHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he struggled to move.

"Bakura, do not move or I will drop you." Casina said in a quiet, soft voice. 

"Who are you?!" Bakura demanded.

"I am known as the Mistress of the Millennium Items. Do you not recognize me?" She glanced down at him, and smiled. 

"Yami...my Yami! What did he do?!" Bakura started to panic.

"Do not worry, Bakura. The Yami of the Ring is fine. I did not hurt your friend." Casina answered calmly.

"Friend? He's more enemy than anything else." Bakura scoffed.

"So you do not like him? Do you wish me to tell him? I apologize for him, and I will speak with him." 

Bakura replied, "I hate him, but why does he hurt people?"

"It is not thoroughly his fault. I was foolish enough to not bond with him at first, and his first few masters mistreated him."

"Oh...." Bakura did not speak for a while, and Casina glanced down at him again. 

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"No, I'm just thinking." 

"I understand. I hope this flight made you feel better, it is always good to get a little fresh air after something like what happened tonight. We are have returned now." Casina landed at the door to the house where Yami Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Téa, and Joey still were. After carefully putting Bakura down, and making sure he could stand, Casina slowly pushed open the door to the house. When she walked in, Yami and Yami Bakura both dropped to their knees. 

"Rise," Casina said as she smiled. "That is unnecessary." 

"What's up with all that kneeling?" Joey asked while he helped Bakura walk.

"Joey, Casina is the Mistress of the Millennium Items, and she watches over all the Millennium Item's Yamis. She then chooses one and bonds with them. From then on, she has to serve them. She has the strange ability to absorb pain, both physical and emotional. Also, she can't be killed, because she'll just be reborn as someone else." Yugi tried to explain, also supporting Bakura. 

"Joey, you are so dense!" Téa laughed.

Casina looked upon the two Yamis and the people they were with and shook her head. 'Mortals are so amusing,' she thought as she beckoned to Yami Bakura, who was leaning back against the wall, his arms crossed.

Yami Bakura looked up at Casina and came over without anyone noticing. They went outside together. "Yami of the Ring, how have you been?" Casina suddenly seemed to turn to ice again.

"Well enough, Mistress."

"Yami of the Ring?"

"What?"

"How has Bakura been?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"I wanted to ask you. Do not question my reasons, Yami of the Ring."

"What do you want to know about Bakura?"

"You forget your place, I alone ask the questions. You are nothing but one to answer. Now, how have you been treating Bakura?"

"Are you mad at me or something? What do you know about my life?!"

"I know more than you think, Yami of the Ring." Casina's calmness was suffocating Yami Bakura.

"Just leave me alone, you know nothing!"

"I thought you wanted me to bond with you, Yami of the Ring, wouldn't you like it if I became your slave?"

"Will you?"

"Stop ignoring my first question, Yami of the Ring."

Yami Bakura did not answer.

"Yami of the Ring-" Casina warned.

"Shut up!"

"Again, Yami of the Ring, you forget your place. Bakura is the only reason I am not punishing you."

"Sure, give me pain. What do you know about pain?"

"Plenty that would kill you, Yami of the Ring."

"So what if I've been hurting Bakura? I'm teaching him!"

"Yami of the Ring, you are not teaching him correctly, and you know it, do you not? He is a mortal."

Yami Bakura took out a knife and began tossing it, ignoring the question. "Whatever, Casina."

"Casina is gone, I am your Mistress now." Casina looked at him, then reached out slowly and touched his forehead with the tips of her fingers. "Since you will not give me answers, I will get them myself!" With that, the Mistress of the Millennium Items threw herself into Yami Bakura's memory.

As was expected, Yami Bakura and Bakura both screamed. Yami Bakura gripped a windowsill, and took deep breaths as he tried to dismiss the shock and pain. Bakura, inside, screamed as he fell forward on his knees. He tucked his head in and tried in vain to cover his ears from the incredibly loud buzzing in his mind. He finally lost consciousness, never stopping his screams. Yami Bakura flung open the door and entered the house. "BAKURA!" He yelled as the buzzing continued. When he reached Bakura, he kicked him, hard. "Get up! She's in my mind! I have to get her out, so," Yami Bakura began kicking Bakura with every syllable. "GET UP AND GET IN THE RING AND GET HER OUT!" Yami Bakura roared with the extreme pain in his head, and eventually he too, lost consciousness.

"Are they okay?" Yugi seemed worried as he ran toward Bakura and Yami Bakura.

"NO!" Yami ran after Yugi, "DON"T TOUCH ANYTHING!" But it was too late.

Yugi ran to Bakura and touched the Millennium Ring he had on, "AHHHH!" Yugi yelled as he jumped back. He saw Yami touching it too, and said, "Doesn't that hurt?!" 

Seeing that Yugi was all right, Yami took his hand off the Millennium Ring. "Yes, a lot. Never touch it again when they are like this, understand? All of you! My hand was what was protecting Yugi from losing consciousness, so don't touch it. Bakura will live because of his Yami, as Yugi would because of me, but if you, Joey, or Téa touch it, you will die."

"What is causing it?" Joey asked.

"She is probing their memories." Yami answered, grasping the sofa for support. 

"Who?" Téa asked, as she ran over to Yugi. 

"The Mistress of Millennium Items." Yami replied, feeling better.

"Casina? That little girl wouldn't hurt a fly!" Joey exclaimed.

"Casina is gone, that was my Mistress you saw, and she's done quite more than her share of killing in her life. She gives out pain when we anger her, and I think Yami Bakura went past the line. She seems to like Bakura though, so I don't think she will kill him...I hope." Yami said in a hoarse voice.

"WHAT?!" Téa screamed. 

"However, I believe she is willing to risk anything to learn from Yami Bakura what he will not tell her. All we can do it hope she won't go overboard..." Yami said quietly as he looked out the window. "Mistress, please spare his life." He said in his mind.

****

Meanwhile...

Casina sighed, and said to herself. "Yami, I hear your request. You too forget your place. However, I will consider sparing his life for your sake and for Bakura's." Casina transformed back into her child form and shivered. 

"Brrr...it's really cold in here." She said. "AHHH, it's a spider!" Casina yelled as she ran through the cobwebs in the corridors of Yami Bakura's memory, connected to his Ring. "Gosh, you'd think someone as old and boring as Yami Bakura would think about organizing his memories!" Casina giggled at the thought of Yami Bakura organizing anything. "Well, maybe he's just too busy beating up poor Bakura." Casina slowed down and stopped running. "Poor Bakura..." She whispered. "But don't worry, I'll be out as soon as I can, Bakura! The pain will stop, so don't be mad at me, okay Bakura?" Casina shivered again as her footsteps echoed throughout corridor. "Is it just me, or is it getting colder?" 

Casina reached the end of the hallway, and a door. "Wow, I really hope it's warmer in the Hall of Life and Time." With a cautious hand, Casina opened the door to Yami Bakura's memory. "Wow." Casina stared in awe at all the pictures and movies on the walls. The first one she saw was of the conversation she just had with him in her Mistress form. He was tossing his knife up and down. Next few pictures were all about that night. The change, the interrogation, and the kidnapping. "Oh, great. If everything is so detailed, I'm going to have to walk forever to reach the memories I'm looking for." Casina sighed.

****

Lapse of Time...

Bakura and his Yami had both stopped screaming, and were now both on the floor shaking with pain. Yugi, Téa, and Joey were all asleep, in various parts of the room. Yugi and Téa were on the couch, and Joey was snoring in the chair. Yami was still watching Yami Bakura and Bakura for any signs of getting better. "Mistress," he whispered softly, "Please spare him. Please."

****

Meanwhile...

Casina walked and walked. It seemed like years, but it had only been several hours. In fact, in Bakura's memories, time passed differently. "Ah ha!" Casina exclaimed, "Here's a good memory!" Casina slipped into the picture and melded with it, receiving and living Yami Bakura's memory. 

_~"You fool! You don't know how to do anything, and you can't do anything correctly! I told you to leave no one alive! Can you understand my commands, or are you too primitive to even comprehend that?!" Yami Bakura's master rambled on yelling at the boy kneeling before him._

"I am sorry, Master." Yami Bakura whispered, without looking up. 

"Sorry is not enough! You should have slain all of them, and then I wouldn't be in this mess! You little imbecile!"

Yami Bakura shook as the verbal abuse went on. He winced at the words his master described him with. Then, his master punched him in the nose, and Casina heard a disgusting crack.~ 

'Time for me to go back into the real life, huh?' Casina thought as she slipped out of the memory. "Now it's time to go back out, and on the way out, I'll see what Yami Bakura did to Bakura."

After walking back a few days, and occasionally popping in and out of memories, Casina cam upon another interesting one. 'Hmm, this is a pretty recent memory of Bakura's "lesson",' Casina thought as she slid into the memory. 

_~"You big wuss, you're so dumb!" Yami Bakura yelled at Bakura and threw a punch at his rib cage. Casina winced as she heard a crack. Yami Bakura grabbed Bakura's shoulder and began twisting it. There was a pop as it was dislocated. Yami Bakura continued yelling at Bakura, and Casina could not stand it.~ _

"I'm leaving!" She yelled as she ran out of the memory. 'Gosh, I should probably absorb some of this stuff,' she thought. As the Mistress of the Millennium Items, she could both absorb and give pain to her Yamis. Casina headed out the door, and back into Yami Bakura's Ring.

Yami saw someone rising out of Bakura's Millennium Ring, and ran over. "Mistress?" He whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up. His response was a small giggle.

"No, it's just me, Yami." Casina replied. In her completely pink and white outfit, Casina looked harmless. "Are Bakura and Yami Bakura okay?" She looked at them, and then at Yami, her eyes growing wide.

"Don't worry, Casina. I'm sure they'll be fine." Yami assured her as he knelt down next to her. 

"I'm sorry that I hurt them, Yami. I'm so sorry!" Casina blinked back tears as she ran into Yami's arms. "I saw so much, Yami...I saw almost all of Yami Bakura's life." She whispered.

"It's okay now, Casina, don't worry. Go ahead and cry, everything will be all right." Yami hugged the little girl who had been through so much. 

"I have to absorb some of his pain, Yami. You understand?" She asked as tears filled her eyes again. 

"Yes, Casina. Don't worry, just go to sleep. We'll wake you up in the morning. You're a very brave girl, but everything will be okay. You'll see." Yami tried to calm her down, and in fact, it was sort of working.

"Okay, Yami. Whatever you say." Casina said, barely able to keep her eyes open anymore, "I'm so tired." She yawned as she fell asleep in Yami's arms. 

Yami smiled at her, she was like a little sister to him now. 'Poor kid,' he thought. 'She just happened to be chosen as a form of my Mistress.' Yami picked her up, easily, and put her on the sofa next to Yugi and Téa. Suddenly, he heard something. He turn around narrowed his eyes at what he saw.

****

Kaehimi: Like it? Hate it? I'm trying to be original... _


	10. The Beginning of the End

Mistress of the Millennia

By Kaehimi 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *but I own Casina*

"The Beginning of the End"

Yami Bakura opened his eyes and instantly got up. "I'm gonna kill that little girl," he vowed. His anger boiled, threatening to spill over. That pain, it felt like claws were raking through his mind. All because of that stupid Bakura, he had to suffer. Everyone was asleep lying around, and his mistress was there too, in her most vulnerable form. Asleep, her eyes were closed lightly, and she seemed bothered by something. 'Who cares,' Yami Bakura thought. He stretched and walked over to Casina, kicking Bakura on the way. 

"So, you're finally awake." Yami walked out of the shadows with a smug look on his face. 

"Get out of my way." Yami Bakura commanded.

"Aren't you rushing things just a little bit?" Yami asked.

"Don't tell me what not to do!" Yami Bakura spat out.

"Don't wake her up yet, she's had a busy night, and she needs her sleep." 

"Give me one reason not to kick her awake and cut her throat." 

"She wouldn't die anyway."

"You don't know how much that hurt!" 

"Let her sleep, or I will make sure you never sleep again!"

Yami Bakura gritted his teeth, but backed down and went to lean against the wall, staring daggers at Yami.

Pretty soon, morning came. Yugi woke up and stretched. He sensed tension in the room and soon saw Yami and Yami Bakura each trying to stare each other down. Téa woke up right after he did, and said, "Gosh, I'm so tired!" Joey didn't stop sleeping until Téa threw a pillow at him. "Get up!" She yelled, then covered her mouth when she realized she almost woke Casina up. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It is okay," Yami replied. "We must wake her soon anyway."

"Get up!" Yami Bakura kicked Bakura in the ribs, which woke him up with a crack.

"Ahhh..." Bakura opened his eyes and saw Yami Bakura standing over him and quickly tried to stand up. "Ah," he gasped as the freshly cracked rib moved. 

"It's about time," Yami Bakura said as he punched Bakura in the face, he lifted his fist to strike him again when Yami stepped in the way.

"That's enough!" Yami yelled as he grabbed Yami Bakura's fist. Bakura winced as if Yami had grabbed his fist too.

"What?" Everyone turned at the sound of Casina's voice. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"So, the little girl is finally awake," Yami Bakura sneered as he drew his knife and began tossing it again.

"Bakura!" Casina cried. "You're hurt." She hopped off the sofa and walked over to him. "Here, let me heal you." Casina placed her hand on his broken rib, and a soft light enveloped her hand, moving slowly to his rib. 

"Ouch," Bakura winced as his rib went back into place, and got up off the ground. 

"There, it's all better now!" Casina smiled, and looked to Bakura for approval.

Everyone stared at her, strangely. "What? Since I changed, I can use my powers now. So why not put them to good use?" Casina reasoned.

"Casina, shouldn't you save your strength?" Téa asked.

"Why? There's no limit...I think, well, I've never used it up." Casina asked.

"Woah! That's a lot of magic." Joey remarked.

"So," Yami Bakura said, sheathing his knife. "Are you going to bond with one of us?"

Casina stared at him, hard. She chewed her lip, trying to decide something.

Yami looked at her, fighting with herself. He knelt down to her eye level and grasped her shoulders. "You don't have to do this, you know Casina." He whispered, looking her straight in the eye. 

"Yes, I do." She whispered, staring back just as hard.

"Well, if you're still deciding, I'm not going to sit around and listen." Yami Bakura said, returning to the Millennium Ring.

Bakura stared at Casina. "You're not actually going to bond with him, are you?"

"I must." Casina whispered, not blinking. She slowly changed her line of vision to look directly at Bakura's Ring. Then, raising her head, she finally met his eyes. Bakura's eyes widened to see that they were beginning to fill with tears. "I must...for him." Casina repeated, almost forcing herself to agree. She sounded much more confident in her choice than she looked. Casina gulped, and swallowed the giant rock in the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and fell in Yami's arms who were now surrounding her. "I must, Yami." She repeated yet again.

"NO!" Bakura yelled. "You don't know what he would do to you. He would just about kill you! When you probed his memory, he got angry, you don't know how much he would hurt you."

"Oh yes, I do, Bakura." Casina whispered, looked over Yami's shoulder.

"Casina," Yugi began, but Yami cut him off.

"Mistress, if that is your decision, then I will back you." He said, ever faithful to his Mistress.

Casina laughed the last one for along time. "Yami, I have a name. It's Casina, can you remember that?"

"Are you sure?" Everyone asked at once.

"Yes." 

Everyone jumped as a loud laugh echoed throughout the room. Yami Bakura appeared with a cruel look on his face. "Once the Mistress finalizes her decision, there's no going back until the mortal dies." He looked at the little girl in Yami's arms. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you..."

"I'll miss you." Casina squeezed Yami once and then reluctantly let go, walking as slowly as she could towards Yami Bakura, her new master.

Casina finally reached Yami Bakura and looked up at him. She closed her eyes, and opened them, letting several tears fall out. They crystallized right before touching the ground, becoming glassy pearls. Casina picked them up, and handed them to Yami. "Take care of everyone," she whispered. "These are Tears of a Guardian, they will heal anything. Use them wisely." Then, she turned towards Yami Bakura, who still hadn't wiped the nasty look off his face. Casina touched the collar on her neck, which instantly became the standard Guardian Collar, a black thick piece of black iron with a diamond in the center and streams of quicksilver running from it. She took one look around at everyone, and snapped the collar off. Casina gave Yami Bakura the collar and knelt down in front of him. She looked up and spoke the activating word, "Master." 

Yami Bakura smiled as she began to glow. Casina was completely full of multi-color lights until she disappeared. All that remained of the girl Casina was a human shaped form of light. {Master!} The form spoke in such a way that no one heard anything. It all went straight to their heads, a telepathic message. 

Yami Bakura thought for a moment before slighting touching the form of light. It began to take shape, flowing and weaving around. Finally everyone saw a small girl step out of the light. She had green hair, and vibrant grass green eyes. She had on a pale green tank top with thick straps, and she had on long green-black jeans, and a gray-green pair of boots, which were mostly hidden by her pants. Her green hair was tied in a sloppy ponytail that let chunks of green hair fall to curve around her face. "Perfect," Yami Bakura smirked as he looked at the girl he had created. "Just right for destroying." He put the collar around her neck and secured it.

{Personality} echoed within everyone's minds as the new Casina tilted her head to one side and stared at everyone. 

"Oh, how fun. I get to design everything about you!" Yami Bakura grinned, and beckoned to the robot-like person. He touched her forehead when she got close enough and she glowed again. "I'd like a happy spirit to break," Yami Bakura decided and was confused when Casina just blinked. 

"Oh no, you won't get that much fun," Yami smiled. "For the personality, the Mistress's preferred personality will compromise with yours. In this case, I suppose Casina chose to be a dark child, already sad and depressed. Now she will be indifferent to everything."

Yami Bakura looked surprised for half a second, then his smirk returned as he punched Casina's left eye. Casina looked up and took the blow fully without moving a step. She reached up with a hand and quickly healed her eye. Yami Bakura seemed shocked as Yugi, Bakura, Joey, and Téa cheered.

"Looks like Casina's powers are still intact." Joey pointed out.

"Not for long," Yami Bakura said as he punched Casina in the eye again. When she raised her hand again, he grabbed it. He shook his finger and said, "No healing allowed."

Casina looked up at him, then quietly said, "As you command, Master," and lowered her hand. 

Yami Bakura laughed and spoke to himself, "This is going to be fun..."

Casina didn't take her eyes off her new master and asked almost in a silent voice. "May I absorb your pain now?" 

Yami Bakura looked down at the girl dressed completely in green standing in front of him. "What did you just say?"

"May I absorb your painful memories now?"

Yami Bakura punched her in the jaw, and was satisfied with a crack. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

Casina shook her head, not speaking. Yugi, Bakura, Joey, and Téa were watching in shock as Yami stood quietly shaking his head.

"And did I give you permission to not call me by my title?"

Casina shook her head again.

"You may speak." Yami Bakura laughed at Casina's helplessness.

"May I absorb your memories' now, Master?" Casina asked as her eye began to blacken.

"No."

Not paying attention, Casina reached up on her toes and put her hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and pulled with her mind. Her eyes squeezed hard, and finally a small trickle of dark light came out of Yami Bakura's mind. "Do not resist," Casina whispered and pulled harder. Bakura stared in shock at the short girl hurting his Yami.

With a gasp Casina cut off the connection. "It wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't resist." She explained as Yami Bakura choked for air.

"Ahhhh!" Yami Bakura yelled as he retreated to the Millennium Ring.

Casina stared at the spot where he once stood and sighed. "Allow me," she whispered as she closed her eyes again, she touched the ring Bakura wore and took some of black light out of it. She shuddered as it crawled up her arm slowly, getting closer to her collar. When it reached it, Casina let go of the Ring and stood staring at it. She opened her eyes slowly and looked towards the window. She walked over to it and stood transfixed, staring outside. 

"It's time for us to go," Yami decided as he made his way towards the door. "Come."

"Ummm, okay." Yugi followed his Yami. 

"Yeah," Téa walked out.

"Aren't you coming, Bakura?" Joey asked on his way out.

"Wait for me!" Bakura yelled as he ran after his friends. Casina followed them slowly.

****

Kaehimi: Thank you, Saiai No Hito Mokushi!


	11. The Needed Vacation

****

Mistress of the Millennia

By Kaehimi 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *but I own Casina*

"The Needed Vacation"

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Yami Bakura seemed no different at all, and that was not how Casina wanted it to be. Her mistress form needed to check on her other Yamis once in a while, and her vampire form thirsted for blood. Casina's other forms wanted to get away for a while too; her child form wanted to start up school again...

But most importantly of all, the form Casina held now wanted, and needed, to get away from her master for a while. He picked on Bakura less now, but he picked on her even more. Although Casina was glad that her friend was not getting hurt as much, even she couldn't stand it for too long. One day, while staring into the horizon, she decided to ask for permission.

Casina looked up at the scarlet sky, and smiled as a bird chirped. She was so bored, and felt so stuffed up. She sighed and opened the glass window. Reaching her hand out, she opened her palm and a bird landed on it. Pecking with its beak, it gobbled down the seeds that were on her hand. Casina laughed as another bird came to join it.

Casina dusted off the remaining birdseeds, and gently shut the window. She felt cramped and stretched. Casina's soul itself was similar to the birds she had just fed. She hated to be caged up, trapped by the bounds of the world. It was the reason why she didn't spend all of her lives bonding to Millennium Items.

"If only you'd release me," Casina whispered. "If only I could open the door of my prison. Then..." Casina stared wistfully at the birds flying outside. "Then I wouldn't have to run."

Casina shrugged as she set down her comb. 'It's not like you would miss me that much anyway,' She thought, and grinned at the thought of Yami Bakura missing anyone. "Hm..." Casina pondered over several ideas.

There was only one way to do it. Casina had to ask Yami Bakura outright, if she could take a vacation away from her currently miserable life. Casina sighed, because she knew that there was no chance for it. Yami Bakura would never allow her to leave, just because it would make her happy. Perhaps if she threatened him? Casina's vampire form could easily do that. No, she didn't want her dark form to harm him or Bakura. 

"Just relax your grip," Casina said, and shook her head. "Just let me go."

Casina thought for a while but still couldn't come up with another idea. She jumped suddenly as Bakura came into the room, with Yugi. "Hi, Casina!" Yugi yelled, very happy to see her. 

{It is good to see you, Yugi.} She sent back a message and a sense of happiness; she didn't want to worry her friend over her current predicament.

Yugi and Bakura both saw right through it. "What's wrong?" Bakura asked.

{You do not need to know, it is not of your concern.} Bakura nodded. Although she seemed so cold at times, Bakura knew that meant she didn't want him to get hurt. Being cold and emotionless was her way of protecting herself in this form. 

Yugi explained to her, "We're doing a project for school together."

{I see.} Casina sent. {May I enter your Millennium Puzzle for a short time?}

"Sure, go ahead." Yugi said, before reaching over to Bakura's encyclopedia set and pulling out a volume.

Casina entered the Millennium Puzzle and knocked on Yami's door. She liked being inside Millennium Items, they were just like huge, cozy homes. 

Yami pulled open his door and invited her into his mind. "Casina, come right in."

Casina floated in and plopped herself down in one of the many chairs. {Yami, I have a problem.}

"Yes, what is it?" He said as he offered her a cup of water.

Casina politely refused the water and sent, {Yami, I need a vacation. I need to get away from here for a while. However, there is one thing standing in my way. My Master.}

Yami made a face at the mention of Yami Bakura. "There must be a way to move him." He said.

{Perhaps I could challenge him to a Shadow Game?} Casina suggested.

Yami raised his eyebrows, surprised. "I sealed them for a reason, Casina."

{No, I mean in the form of Duel Monsters, Yami. I would never just tear up your work like that.}

"Right." Yami considered the idea for a while and then said, "It just might work, but you don't have any cards."

{That is why I need your help, Yami.} Casina sent, {do you think you or Yugi could duel for me?}

"Casina, we don't know what Yami Bakura could do. He might put our souls into cards again." 

{You do not have to. I will think of a different way.} Casina said, and with that, she got up and walked out.

Yami sighed; he would never fully understand the ways of his Mistress.

Casina appeared just as Bakura and Yugi were starting to type their project up. {Where is Master?} She asked.

"In the Ring." Bakura replied.

{Oh...} Casina sent right before disappearing into the Millennium Ring. She knocked on Yami Bakura's door, and entered without waiting for an answer.

Yami Bakura was lying on the sofa watching a horror show while tossing his favorite knife up and down. He didn't look up when she entered, but just said, "What do you want?"

{Master...} Casina began, and waited for him to look up. {Master.} She sent with more insistence, and Yami Bakura looked up slightly. He saw something in her eyes and flipped off the television. He walked over, and stood towering over her.

"What?"

{...} Casina couldn't sum up the courage to ask she had to close her eyes to make sure she didn't run away. In this weak form, she was at a disadvantage.

"What?!" 

{I....} Casina began again, then opened her eyes and stared at Yami Bakura. Casina bit her lip, then sent a message telepathically. {I need a break! I need a vacation...} There, she had said it. She cringed when Yami Bakura burst out laughing.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." He said, trying to control his laughter.

Casina looked dismayed. {I have to get away...please, Master?}

Yami Bakura stopped laughing and grabbed her shirt collar, picking her up off the ground. "If you are thinking like that, then perhaps I ought to stamp out those thoughts of freedom."

Casina, choking slightly, sent another message. {I challenge you to a duel!}

"What?" Yami Bakura let go of Casina's collar and dropped her. Casina crumpled onto the ground in a heap, and immediately caught her lost breath. 

{I challenge you to a Duel Monsters game, and if I win, I get to go to my world for a week, to check up on everything!} Casina repeated.

Yami Bakura looked at Casina and truly thought she had gone insane. "Do you even know how to play?" 

{I could learn, Master. Please?} Casina got up and brushed the dust off her skirt. 

"What if you lose?" Yami Bakura asked, crossing his arms.

{Then, I stay with you for an extra hundred years.} Casina sent promptly, and then wished she hadn't. Another hundred years of terror and pain. That would be one more reason why she couldn't lose.

"Agreed." Yami Bakura answered and smirked. He was positive she couldn't win.

"Agreed." Casina said instead of sending to his mind. She was surprised at how strange she felt, talking with her voice instead of with her mind. She coughed suddenly, and tried to choke down the rest of the coughs. She looked up, and saw Yami Bakura staring at her strangely. {What?} She sent.

"You just coughed up blood." He informed her, then lifted her chin to inspect the dribble of blood slowly making its way down her neck.

{???} Casina sent thoughts of confusion into his mind then lightly touched her neck.

"I never knew that could happen." Yami Bakura said, and he seemed worried, strangely. 

Casina coughed again, suddenly, and more blood spurted from her mouth. {Ahh...I can't stand...} Casina hated this form for being so frail, and tried to keep her eyes open. The darkness soon won the battle, and enveloped her in its deep folds.

****

Kaehimi: Oh no! This is turning into a Mary Sue! Help, help, help!


End file.
